


Sheith Week Unlimited Strips

by BajillionKittens



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fancomic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 02:57:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9579434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BajillionKittens/pseuds/BajillionKittens
Summary: A collection of my short strips from Sheith Week Unlimited 2017. All fluff.Day 2: "Lions" Red and Black talk about relationships. (1 strip)Day 3: "One Last Time" The fate of multiple universes is at stake! (1 strip)Day 6: "Dalliances" Touch. (2 strips)Day 7: "Free Day" Prelude to Jetpack Skinny Dipping in the Ceiling Pool. (1 strip)





	1. Day 2: "Lions"




	2. Day 3: "One Last Time"




	3. Day 6: "Dalliances"

  
  



	4. Day 7: "Free Day"

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr!  
> http://bajillionkittens.tumblr.com


End file.
